Many information processing systems are configured to replicate data from a storage system at one site to a storage system at another site. In some cases, such arrangements are utilized to support disaster recovery functionality within the information processing system. For example, an enterprise may replicate data from a production data center to a disaster recovery data center. In the event of a disaster at the production site, applications can be started at the disaster recovery site using the data that has been replicated to that site so that the enterprise can continue its business.